


The Other Side of Moxley

by Tgaret990



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: It's completely random in all honesty, M/M, Moxley has a nice side kind of, Roman is completely oblivious, Roman sleeps like the dead, Roman's not cool with it at first, Seth seemed a little eager didn't he?, Smoking, There was apparently a point to it, They don't hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Side story of Fallen Angel Restored. Moxley and Seth end up talking in the middle of the night, and reveal more to each other than intended. When Seth says the magic words, how will Moxley, and Dean for that matter, react? Or, a one-shot in which Moxley and Seth don't hate each other after all. When a serious conversation turns into a steamy altercation. And then there's Roman... Ambrollins/Moxbrollins





	

The Other Side of Moxley

 

A/N: This was the beginning I took out of chapter… 20 of my fic Fallen Angel Restored. It’s now a one-shot between Moxley and Seth and how they don’t hate each other after all, but they aren’t at the level of trust and, dare I say, love that Dean and Seth are. Not yet. Or, in which Seth tries to show Moxley just how much he really means to him. That the hate attitude towards him is a façade to keep himself safe. I'll have this up after my fic’s chapter 21. Just because. Anyway, enjoy!

 

(Takes place after RAW episode of 3/21/16)

 

Seth woke up cold and alone under the blankets of his shared bed. He let out a sigh before rolling over to check the time. The clock read 4:30 A.M. Typical Dean, waking up in the early hours of the morning from a nightmare or his occasional insomnia. He sat up slowly, bracing himself against the headboard, and squinted in the darkness. There was a dark figure standing on the balcony of the suite, dressed in shorts and a jacket, holding a lit cigarette and staring out at the city below. Perks of the penthouse level in a hotel: fancier, private, comfortable, spacious, and always had a beautiful view. Seth, clad only in black boxers, slowly got up, so as not to wake Roman, and joined Dean. He tiptoed across the plush carpet and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. He inhaled his unique scent of cologne, the outdoors on a rainy day, and something that just spelled out Dean in bold neon letters. He rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “You do know he kicked the habit, right?” he asked sleepily.

 

“I’m aware,” the deep voice replied, “I do it when I'm stressed. *pulls a pack out of his jacket pocket* Emergency pack of ‘em.” He offered one to Seth.

 

“Dude, you know I don't smoke.” He puts the cigarettes away and turns back towards the city. You could see everything: houses, businesses, the arena, shops, cars, and limitless lights across the sleepless cityscape. And if you looked up, you’d see the most breathtaking sight. The purple-ish black sky was filled with stars beyond belief. Seth could even point out a few constellation’s: the big and little dippers, Orion’s belt. Every penny they spent was worth it. “It’s so beautiful. Just like--”

 

“If you say just like you, I'm officially dubbing you a chick and calling you Serina,” he interrupted. Seth raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Even if it’s true? And of all the names--?”

 

“First one that came to mind.” He took a long drag from his cigarette, savoring the taste of nicotine and the calm it brought his mind. “But you do have a point. It is kinda beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you, pretty boy. *winks*” The youngest brother blushed, from the compliment and the nickname. He then seemed puzzled.

 

“Wait. Did-- Did you just compliment me, Mox? Last time I checked, we hated each other’s guts.” Moxley frowned at him. Of all the…

 

“I do not hate your guts. You're just an annoying asshole sometimes is all. More than most people.”

 

“Oh really? Look who’s talkin’.” They both quietly chuckle at that before Seth cuts to the chase. “Why’re you out here anyway? Is it Dean? Is there something wrong?” Moxley fidgeted a bit before responding.

 

“He was up half the night thinking about Monday. He hit Braun Strowman with Dirty Deeds, went and grabbed that steel chair, and just went at it. He got scared that it wasn’t me who left a Wyatt laid out in the ring. Then, last night, he had a dream. Believe me, it started out as a good dream. A really *reaches his hand down towards his shorts* good dream. About you and Roman. Well, mostly you. All three of y’all were goin’ at it, havin’ a good time, ya know. A sparring session, and then some… bedroom action. Next thing he knows, he’s in the middle of a ring holding a steel chair. You and Roman are laid out, covered in blood, and he’s just standing there after beating the living crap out of you. Then, the Authority walks up and pats him on the back, admiring his handy work. They're tellin’ him, “Welcome to the Authority.” And he’s reliving--”

 

“The betrayal,” Seth gasped, “But I thought--”

 

“He forgave you, but he never forgot. He can’t. After Roman tried apologizing later that actual night for thinking it’d be him as the traitor, Dean always lived in fear, thinking he’d snap one day and tear you guys down. He imagined himself in your place because it’s what he’s afraid is gonna happen. That he’d forget who he is, what he has, what I'm here for. Sometimes, I’m afraid he’ll do that. He thinks he’s turning into a monster. Can’t tell himself apart from his in ring persona. I'm here to protect him from this kinda thing. Hell of a job I’m doin’, huh?” he murmured. He started rubbing himself through the fabric of his shorts, wishing with Dean that his hard-on had disappeared after the good part of the dream. He bit on his fisted free hand to muffle his groan, facing the railing to keep the sound away from Roman.

 

Seth scoffed. “You. Afraid. I find that hard to believe… And will you let me help with that?” Moxley turned, surprised, as Seth reached out and replaced Moxley’s hand with his. He was hard, which only seemed to turn Seth on. He gasped as he slid his hand down Moxley's warm shorts. Moxley let out a low groan then. The black and blonde man raised an eyebrow. “You like that?” He gripped tighter and moved his hand slowly up and down. The brunette groaned even louder, muffled by a kiss from Seth, who dragged them back towards their bed. He pulled down Moxley’s shorts before pulling down his own boxers as well. Moxley looked at him in wonder. First they were at each other’s throats, now they were, what, having sex? Seth was a mystery to him.

 

Seth continued his treatment: squeezing in all the right places, caressing, giving him friction when he needed it. He looked into Moxley’s eyes, which were now almost solid black without a shade of blue. He thrust into Seth’s grip. Seth grinned at him almost evilly. He had something else in mind tonight. He practically threw Dean’s jacket off of Moxley before shoving him gently down on the bed they (he and Dean) were sharing. Seth gave Moxley’s nipples some attention, gently biting and sucking, while slowly pumping his hand. He moaned at the dual friction he was receiving, pleasure cascading down to his lower body. Seth would be lying if he said he didn't wish he got similar treatment in return. Moxley seemed to read his mind as he pushed Seth’s head away and started to gently kiss down his abdomen and feel every part of him he could reach. He could feel Seth’s muscles clenching and unclenching as he did so.

 

“W-What are you--” Seth couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He never knew Moxley could be so gentle and… loving?! Was that even a word he could use to describe him? He pushed Moxley away, only to pull him back in for a brief kiss. After that, he had the alter lay down on his back as Seth slowly took him into his mouth. The warmth and the feeling almost sent Moxley over the edge. Seth began giving him a gentle blowjob, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. The Armenian moaned, causing Moxley to buck his hips up, attempting to get more friction. If it was possible, the younger man would be smiling. He continued sucking and massaging with his tongue. It wasn’t long before Moxley reached his climax, quickly grabbing a pillow to muffle the noises he would make, Seth swallowing everything down.

 

“*gasp gasp* Why?” he asked, still coming down from his high, “Why would you do that for me?” The two-toned man sighed and licked his lips.

 

“Because you may be Jon’s alter, but you're a person in your own right. You have feelings, you have needs, you're unique. You deserve to be cared about. You… you deserve to be loved, Mox…” Seth firmly told him. The brunette’s eyes widened at the statement. Since when did he…?

 

“Are… Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you saying… you love me, pretty boy?” Moxley stuttered, nervous about the answer he’d receive. Seth looked him dead in the eyes with as much of the emotions he was feeling as possible. In the most determined and serious voice he’d ever heard, Seth replied.

 

“Yes. I love you Moxley. It might not seem like it, but I do. Just as much as I love Dean. I don't want us to argue anymore…” Seth whispered to him. Moxley gave him a true, genuine smile that lit Seth’s world up.

 

“I love you too… Colby…” He pulled Seth into an embrace under the bed covers, and they stayed that way for the rest of the morning.

 

XxX

 

Moxley awoke to find someone’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked over and smiled at the sleeping form of Seth. The events of the early morning circulated through his mind. Seth had said he loved him. And meant it. And, as frightening as the thought was, he loved him back. What were Dean and Roman going to say about that? Speaking of Dean…

 

On “The Inside” (italics= Dean)

 

_“How’s he been, Mox?”_

 

“ *lost in thought* Hmm? Oh, he's doing great. He's doin’ just fine. He misses you, though.” Dean gives a nervous laugh. “He feels guilty.” The Ohioan looked up at that.

 

_“Why? I've told him time and time again that it’s in the past, but he just won’t let it go. It wasn’t his fault. None of it was.”_

 

“I know. He’s still trying to believe that.” There was an uncomfortable silence before Dean spoke again.

 

 _“I’ll have to talk to him about it again sooner or later. *smirks* So, I watched what happened between you two last night…”_ Moxley gulped and nervously glanced at the main personality. Dean chuckled, clapping him on the back. _“You two finally get along. Actually… you love each other now, don't you?”_

 

“Pfft. ‘Course not,” he immediately denied trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks. The other brunette grinned and snickered.

 

_“You’re in denial. I knew it! Hey, I'm perfectly okay with that! But if you even think about trying to fuck **my** Colby--”_

 

“Possessive much? You can share him. I don't think he would mind. (in a low voice) He didn't seem to mind last night.”

 

_“He’s mine. Don't forget that.”_

 

“Aren’t you tired of being in here? Do you wanna get back?”

 

 _“Spend the morning with him. I'll be back later. Hmm… I wonder if you could fool Ro into thinking you were me. Now that you and Seth are on good terms…”_ Moxley smiled before turning to leave for the conscious world. He just might try that.

 

XxX

 

Seth slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink away any traces of sleepiness. He looked up to see his lover (one of them, he wasn’t sure which) sitting up and holding him against his chest. Sometime when Seth was asleep, Dean (or Moxley) had dressed both of them. “Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty,” he murmured, kissing Seth’s forehead. Seth snuggled into his lover’s chest sighing contently. He was instantly awake when the enticing smell of one of his favorite breakfast foods (even though he tried to avoid eating it a lot) wafted into the room. The two looked at each other before moaning out at the same time, “BAAACOOOON…” Roman strolled into the room with a grin on his face, dragging a room service cart with him. It was loaded with food. Especially bacon.

 

“You’re the best, Ro!” the brunette exclaimed, hopping off the bed with Seth and making a beeline to the food. The Samoan laughed at their enthusiasm. They grabbed a few plates and loaded them with as much as they could hold. He waited until they had moved away before fixing himself a plate. He then joined his brothers on the nearest bed.

 

“It’s been a little tough this week, and it’s about time we just had a pig out day. Eat as much as you want of whatever you want and work off all the calories tomorrow,” Roman declared. The others wholeheartedly agreed, especially “Dean”. He and Seth were now having a contest to see who could finish their whole plate of bacon first. Seth wasn’t even close to winning. “Ya know, if you eat all of it now, there won't be any left for later,” Roman pointed out. Seth gave him a bitchface and continued eating. “Dean” looked up from his plate and tried to say, “We have money, we’ll just order more.” What it came out as was, “Weh haff m’ney, well jus o’er more.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Dean. Just enjoy your bacon,” Seth said amused, to which his boyfriend gave a confused look. He then smiled and winked at Seth. He picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it, miming smoking a cigarette to Seth. Seth made on “Oh” face and nodded. Moxley. He was doing a good job of acting like Dean though, even had him fooled. Roman hadn’t noticed a thing. After they finished breakfast, they lounged around and relaxed all day. Moxley and Seth basically inseparable. They acted like everything was normal, got up to their usual antics, and made it through the day like it was any other.

 

By the time they were tired enough to even consider going to sleep, they were laying on top of each other, cuddling and kissing, not at all keeping quiet. Roman had grown suspicious of their over clinginess, and confronted them about it. “What is it with you two today? I know we're not doing anything and that no one’s around, but what’s gotten into you? I haven’t seen you this antsy since you two got together.” Seth was trying to focus on Roman’s words, but was too busy being kissed to really care. “Are you even listening to me?!”

 

“Mmm… Yeah, heard you loud and clear, Ro. Mox, stop for a sec. No seriously, *moans* stop,” Seth said, not noticing the slip. Roman was in the middle of starting a rant when he heard Seth’s slip. He turned with a wide eyed, shock of the century expression on his face. Moxley slapped him upside the head, muttering, “Idiot.” before he stopped kissing him. Seth went over his words in his head. Oops.

 

“Wait. Hold on. Seth,” he asked slowly, trying to calm his nerves, “Did you just say Mox? You mean to tell me,” the oldest brother growled, “that you've been with Moxley all day, treating him like Dean, just to fool me?” Seth looked offended while the alter looked unaffected. The black and blonde man turned away.

 

“Did I ever say that? No. And it wasn’t just to fool you. Do you really think I could fake all of that? Do you really think that if me and Mox hated each other, we could pretend to be in love? I knew what I was doing and who I was doing it with.” Roman walked over to them and pulled Seth up by the shirt.

 

“You mean to tell me, that you've been makin’ out and cuddling and… actually coexisting with Moxley? And I thought he was Dean the whole time?!” He then rounded on said alter, letting go of Seth, who met his brotherly glare with a defiant smirk. “What kind of fucked up trick is this?!” he demanded to know. Moxley’s smirk turned into a confused smile for a brief second before he replied.

 

“Well, I always did wonder how similar he was to me. Ya know, the way I act and stuff. He had you completely fooled, Ro. That’s actually kind of scary. And I don't care how long he’s out, you should be able to tell the difference between us and when we switch.” Now Seth and Roman were both confused. “ *sigh* It’s me again, guys, relax.” Seth dived into Dean’s arms. Roman rubbed his forehead. Here comes a headache. Dean let out a happy chuckle. “Hey, babe. Ro.”

 

“What was the point of all this again?” Roman asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seth and Dean looked at each other for a moment. Dean let go of Seth and walked over to him.

 

“To tell you three things. One: Seth and Mox don’t hate each other. At all. Two: Moxley is just as capable of being a somewhat nice human being as I am, alter or not. Three: You couldn’t tell us apart when he really tried to act like me. You're off your game. Now, if you don’t mind,” he said walking back over to Seth, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and wrapping his arms around him, “we were in the middle of something.”

 

Closing A/N: If it starts getting random, confusing, and weird at the end, I'm sorry. I needed to get this finished. Anyway, any comments, feedback? If not, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
